facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paraguayan Eco-Wars
Brutal wars following the rise of Paraguay's zealous eco-regime in the late 20th Century (old Calender) of Earth's history, approximately from the Dominiorate's revolutionary formation circa 100 NE-44 BNE. History and Course The half-century span did not involve continuous warfare, but gradually increased from internal revolution, to intimidation of neighboring powers, to eventual invasion of several South American nations and, about 15 years in the first formal confrontations with major Earth superpowers over issues such as whaling, gross pollution and global warming. Details from this dark time are hard to come by, but it appears the Dionysian Elders, after consolidating firm internal control proceeded to lead their armies in escalating Holy Crusades, securing the Amazon and significant ecological reigions of the continent, then proceeding on a range of campaigns against incarnations of Japanese and Chinese powers, as well as at least one North American superpower. Many battles took place at sea, and thus are difficult to document, but it is believed at least one nuclear exchange occurred with a Chinese superpower somewhere in the mid 50's BNE, the point at which Paraguay's government seems to have begun to move in a somewhat more moderate direction, encouraging smaller nations in need of environmental reform with grants of technology and aid rather than war. Periodic smaller interventions and skirmishes continued, but eventually the Holy Crusades seem to have been abandoned- although the Dominiorate's Constitution and Sacred Pacts still hold the potential for another in extreme circumstances, including its contriversal Planetary Immunity Clause. The decline of the Holy Crusade rhetoric, and growing moves for democratic reforms seems to have undergirded Supreme Overlord Ky'rinn's eventual coup and reformation of the Dominiorate into its present form. Specific Campaigns Cetacean Crusades Some of Paraguay's fiercest, and most frequent engagements were on the open sea to competely abolish whaling across much of the Pacific- following the Declaration of Cetacean Sapience, which considered most cetaceans capable of near human intellegence and declared their slaughter a war crime globally. In practice, though declared as early as 95 BNE, the Dominiorate lacked the power to do more than occassionally harass the large-scale Japanese fleets, but in 90 BNE the Dominiorate lauched its first Naval Crusade in the Antarctic Sea. Over the next 5 years, a brutal combat drove Japan from much of the region, although they would continue to harvast the Pacific freely, and occassionally break into antarctic waters clandestinely, regularly reigniting conflicts. It is unknown if these conflicts ever became nuclear, as weapons were used aquatically but it proved to the the longest, and most costly of Paraguay's Eco-Wars. Other powers were occassionally challenged, although in time the Dominiorate faced pressure to allow limited traditional quotas by its indigenous population, one of its first diplomatic entreaties. Large-Mammal Poaching Surprisingly, this issue proved easlier to address, as many African governments were already investing in eco-tourism but lacked the resources to enforce it. Clandestine military agreements helped police reserves with Paraguayan troops who also trained local people, and helped to solidify the positive relationship the Dominiorate enjoys with much of Africa in expanded economic and species breeding exchanges. It is rumored a few difficult situations occurred, however when Dominiorate troops found themselves in the middle of regional civil wars. The massive growth of China's population proved too much to bear for many species, leading to near-total collapse of tigers and many other large mammels in the early 80's BNE; however cooperative captive breeding agreements in less bellicose years, and clandestine special ops allowed genetic samples to fuel Paraguay's gene pools, and the eventual repupulation of Aisian preserves as the Dominiorate restored relations with many Aisian goverments in the 50's and 40's BNE.